3x002 - Furby
}} Plot Trivia *"The masks--they do nothing!" has become a classic quote, and it's been included in every (long version) title sequence since season 3. *This is the first donated item ever microwaved. YouTube user MaskedBird donated the Furbies. This user hasn't been active on YouTube for years. *Until the Mighty Putty came along in season 7, Jory consistently said that the Furby smell was the worst smell ever experienced on the show. *Jory had to give Sandra a "love tap" in this episode to make her turn on. This was the first time, as you can see Jory instinctively run out of the lab, then turn back in surprise to find Sandra hadn't started yet. *Jon and Jory sell Furby merchandise at their old Cafe Press store *This experiment (which involved microwaving a REALLY annoying children's toy) was deemed a "Bad Idea", but another experiment, that would involve microwaving an equally annoying children's toy, Tickle-Me-Elmo, was a "Good Idea". Quotes *Jory: We here believe that Furbies are not solitary creatures. They like being with their own kind, and that includes when they're in a microwave. (in Furby voice) "Don't microwave me!" "Don't microwave ME!" (matter-of-factly) We're gonna! *intro ends, and Jory's voice says "is it a good idea to microwave this? Jory: Let's find out! As you can probably tell, laughing we're microwaving these things Furbies. Yeah, so they do have batteries in them; they are alive, and we will kill them! *to Furbies Jory: Can you say "nobody likes roasted nuts?" You will by the end of this! *White Furby: Uh-oh! Jon: It just said, "Uh-oh!" Jory: "Uh-oh!" You guys like that? You like it? You're about to go in there! White Furby: Whee! Jory: Yeah, "whee!" Jory: Laughing Uh, as always, we have our Sharp Carousel microwave, which I'm gonna love a lot more now, because it's gonna kill these things! *Rainbow Furby: (as microwave door is closing) Me scared! *Jon: Where's your God now, Furby?! *Ryan: It's like a fire inside the Furby! Jory: It has a fire inside. It's just burnin' to get out! *Jory: I can't imagine it's the best thing in the world to be inhaling! You know, Furby juice, probably, when it gets boiling! *Jon: The masks--they do nothing! *Jory: The Furbies are still smoking. Smoking, as we all know, is not very good for your health. Usually, where there's smoke, there's fire. You can see the rainbow Furby over there is. . . That's pretty much what the inside of your lung looks like after smoking 4 packs for 30 years. Yeah... White usually stands for purity. The white Furby is anything but. . . . It's now brown! Jon: Well, we finally microwaved a Furby for you! I hope you're happy! Jory: Yeah, we microwaved TWO Furbies for you! That, that's what happens! Is it a good idea to microwave Furbies? No! But, then again, it's not a good idea to BUY Furbies, either, because they're really annoying! Jon: I'm glad they stopped talking! Jory: (in Furby voice) "Feed me, feed me!" Jon: "Do this, do that, waaahhh!" That's what you get--you're smoldering and you're dead! Video 4XOzpjuPGlE Category:Episodes